Peanuts make everything better
by TheSkyIsLightningWhaaaat
Summary: Harry/Ginny. Drabble. Quittditch, thunder, lightning, Ginny is a chaser, Harry is an Auror, Tracey Davis is friends with Luna. Movies make everything better.
**Hinny! Neville/Luna or Tracey/Luna if you squint. :)**

"It's raining _again_!" Ginny exclaimed, looking out the window. She was in her bedroom with Harry, haven just woken up. Harry sat up, looking bleary eyed. "Wha?" "It's raining Harry. And it's our match against Falmouth Falcons!" "Are they good?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes Harry, they're top of England right now. We have to beat them! I need to get ready, will you make breakfast today?" Harry pulled himself out of bed and put on his glasses. "Anything for you honey, eggs and toast ok?" Ginny was half-way to the bathroom. "Sounds great!"

*************Time skip to end of breakfast**************

"What time is your match?" "Twelve thirty, why?" "I might come and watch you." "That would be nice," Ginny said, smiling. "I'd better be getting to the pitch for warm-up." She kissed her husband and apparated away.

A small crack later, she was standing at the Holyhead Harpies training pitch. Three of her team-mates were already flying around above of her and as she watched another figure joined them. Thunder boomed in the distance. Ginny shuddered. This was not going to be a pleasant game. Heading into the locket rooms to get changed she waved hello to Iris, a beater. "Did you hear that thunder?"

Iris nodded. "Doesn't sound pretty that's for sure." "Hell no. I swear I saw lightning but it could have been pre game fireworks." Iris snorted. "In this weather? I don't think so." Iris continued outside and Ginny finished putting on her boots. Grabbing her Thunderbolt VIII she strode outside.

Harry's P.O.V

He was doing paperwork. Well, he was trying to. He couldn't concentrate though. What time was Ginny's game? 12:30? It was 11:15. He should probably eat something if he was going to it. He left his office and walked down the hall toward the cafeteria. "Carrots or green beans?" the server asked. "Green beans please." The server dumped a scoop of green beans on his tray. "Thanks." The server just grunted and asked the next person what she wanted.

After getting his food he scanned the cafeteria. A flash of bright red hair caught his eye and he walked over to Ron. He was shovelling food in his mouth like normal. "You're at lunch early. " Ron swallowed and spoke. "I have an assignment at noon, you?" Harry sat dow nand began to eat. "I'm going to see Ginny at her game. " "Oh yeah, against the Falmouth Falcons?" 'Yeah."

Ron finished eating and stood up. "Well, see you tomorrow I suppose." 'Definitely." Ron strode off and Harry finshed his meal. He walked over the public floo. He tossed in some powder, stepped in the flames and yelled "Holyhead Harpies private entrance"!" A mechanical voice replied "Password?" Harry closed his eyes and thought. Oh yeah. "Winners never quit and quitters never win?" "Password accepted." Harry stumbled out of the floo nearly falling, hoping nobody saw him.

He looked around the dark green and gold room, it was filled with quite a few people, around thirty or so. The private entrance was really just a quick way in, away from the lines outside. It was 11:50. "Harry!"

Luna rushed toward him. He stumbled back a little as she hugged him. "Oh hi Luna." He smiled. It was always good to see her. "Where's Nevile?' Luna looked around. "He couldn't come to the game, a Griffindor angered a plant and last I heard Profesor Sprout was coming in to help." Harry's eyes widened. "That must be some plant!" Luna nodded. "I didn't catch the name but- Oh! Tracey! Come here and meet Harry!"

Luna called out to a dark blonde woman. She turned and walked over. "This is Tracey. She's who I brought instead of Neville." "Hi." Harry shook her hand awkwardly. "Hi." Tracey said. "It's nice to meet you." *Friendly chatting...*

"Oh wow, it's already 12:00! Come on Tracey! Nice to see you Harry!" Luna grabbed Tracey's hand and pulled her away.

Harry looked around the room again. It was empting fast, a sure sign that the game was going to start soon. He followed the crowd and soon took a very good seat at the top. He waved to Ginny as she was flying past and she waved back at him.

Ginny's P.O.V.

The game went by fast. The rain made it hard to see, but I gues gold is easier to see on background of grey. I knew both seekers were good, but I didn't think they were 'see and catch the snitch in half an hour' good. But the seekers were that good and we had only scored 4 goals by the time the seeker caught the snitch. We lost, 190 - 40. Our seeker was so close. Now we're out of the championships. No chance for the Quidditch world cup this year.

Harry hugged me as soon as I came out of the changing rooms. "You were so awesome out there," he whispered in my ear. I smile weakly at him. "Thanks." He grinend at me. "You know what's playing at the movie theater in town tonight?" "I don't know, what?" Thunder booms again and rain falls on my head. "A Charlie Brown Valentine." he says in a sing-songy voice. I grin back at him. "You always know how to cheer me up." He kisses me on the lips and apparates us to the theater.

 **:) Concrit welcome. Quidditch is based slightly on Hockey. I don't know much about it either so I just hope it's good.**


End file.
